knock_out_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Knock Out Town Wiki
Welcome to the Knock Out Town Wiki This wiki is to give you depth in knowledge of an object show called Knock Out Town. The creators are called braveman30 and Elytra (YouTubeSuite). There are eleven characters in the show Knock Out Town, there are Orange, Nerdy PC, Bean Bag, Beat Bag, Apple, Bushy, NEO, WII-U, Nintendo Switch, Lightning Glasses and XBOX. NEO has two versions in two different object shows '''but '''that will be listed later in the character profiles. This wiki's images are from the creators of Knock Out Town and allows us to use the photos. Cast Image > Please do not try to make copies of this wiki as we can trace down your fake wiki of our one so please bare that in mind. Profiles Apple Apple is a red apple who lives in a tent next to Beat Bag's house. Apple has an aggressive attitude to others and lives alone away from other objects. Apple is a delicious red type of apple. Apple has no friends but has three enemies, Beat Bag, Bean Bag and Nerdy PC. The reason why he doesn't like Nerdy PC is because of Nerdy PC's personality, being smarts makes Apple be angry at him. The reason why that he is also mad at Beat Bag is because Beat Bag thinks he is too cool and asks Apple if you are a wimp and gets into fights. Apple's gender is a Male who is a Red Delicious type of apple. Braveman30 voices Apple and lives next to Beat Bag's house and Bushy's house. Unlike other characters in Knock Out Town, Apple is hand-drew because the creators of Apple couldn't find a shape to define apple. Apple's tent is pointed in a pyramid shape that has a zip that is in the shape of Apple's body (himself because objects do not have actual bodies as their head is on their body unlike Nerdy PC and TV (BFB or BFDI)) Apple was originally going to be green but the creators of Apple stated that red was the colour of envy and they knew (when they were planning Knock Out Town and Object Weirdness) that Apple was full of envy therefore marking and stating his colour. Apple's first design was drew on paper at a school in London. That is also the place where braveman30 met Elytra (another creator of Knock Out Town). It is unsure of the origins of Apple but we know that a child in the same school where braveman30 met Elytra, voted for Apple to be in Object Weirdness. "We used Knock Out Town to clear up the mess called Object Weirdness" quoted Elytra while talking to braveman30. The boy's name cannot be here on Knock Out Town's wiki due to private (and confidential) information that only the creators can use. Apple is the only character that is always aggressive unlike Beat Bag, Nintendo Switch Orange and Nerdy PC who are in a neutral state all the time which means they attack if someone attacks them. Bean Bag Bean Bag is a yellowish greenish colour and is a roughly 8 inch square bean bag . His gender is a he and has a house that is as large as a small mansion with a door in the shape of himself as he cannot go through a regular, rectangular door. The rest of the objects call him a "Fattie" due to his enormous size. Bean Bag is only angry when someone abuses him harshly such as Episode One's Line (from Nintendo Switch) 'You don't have a mom, isn't that obvious!'. Bean Bag lives on Greensville Road (next to Orange's house). Bean Bag is voiced by braveman30 but almost by another who runs the YouTube Channel that is in KnockOutTown's YouTube Channel Description. There is not much detail though with Bean Bag as he has a very dull personality. Bean Bag as well has no friends. On your right is an idle of Bean Bag. Nerdy Personal Computer / Nerdy PC / NPC Nerdy PC is a character that has more personality than Bean Bag as he is normally the 'leader' in a sort of way. Nerdy PC is from Object Weirdness, a show that is still delayed. Nerdy PC lives in a laboratory with Lightning Glasses (Listed next).Unlike every character in any object show, Nerdy's eyes are blue and he wears glasses most of the time. Also, unlike the rest of the cast (except for Lightning Glasses), Nerdy's lab is the only house on Weldon Avenue due to Nerdy's Lab being so big. Category:Browse Category:ObjectShow